The opposite of two
by kurosakiami01
Summary: Takeru missed the feeling of Riku's lips on his. (He was really looking forwards to Saturday.) - Established TakeRikuTake. Implied KuroKen. You don't really need to know about Haikyuu to understand this.
It seems that almost-two-in-the-morning is a really productive period of time for my writing.

Now I have a little something, inspired by two lovely pictures you can see if you go to my AO3 account.

You don't really need to know anything about Haikyuu to understand this (but Haikyuu is awesome, so you really should consider reading/watching it!).

Takeru and Riku are my precious babies and I don't think I'll stop writing about them anytime soon x3 (And this particular story may or may not be continued, I still don't know.)

* * *

 **The opposite of two**

 _What is the opposite of two? A lonely me, a lonely you._

— _Richard Wilbur_

"Fu – ji – wa – ra – kuuun!"

Takeru shut his notebook with more force than it was actually necessary. He couldn't help it. The sugary tone in which Kuroo-san cooed his name was enough to put him in a bad mood. He got up and hurriedly walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, hey, hey! Fujiwara-kun, don't be like that!" The messy haired senpai chided, appearing silently by his side and keeping up with Takeru's long strides easily, despite the rather punishing pace. The freshman was annoyed but not surprised. He wasn't really expecting any less from Kuroo Tetsurou, the Volleyball Team Captain.

"I already told you that I have no interest in joining," he stated unemotionally, the only gesture denoting his exasperation being the straightening of his glasses with his left hand. "I don't really care about volleyball."

Kuroo mock-glared and clutched at his heart in an over dramatic gesture.

"Oh, you wound me, Take-chin." Takeru's eye really wanted to tic at the appearance of the hated nickname, but he knew that reacting would only make it worse. He had gathered throughout his time knowing the man – as short as his two months in college actually had been, even though they felt like ages – that beneath that silly, cool mask of grinning idiot Kuroo had a rather sadistic personality. "To think that somebody wouldn't care about volleyball! It's such a shame!" He lamented. Takeru rolled his eyes and decided to keep on walking. "Such a… _Wait!_ "

A long-suffering sigh escaped the bespectacled boy's lips, but he obediently stopped and turned back towards the taller man. He eyed him distrustfully, and Kuroo dared to laugh at him.

"What do you want, Kuroo-san?" He asked, perfectly polite in his irritation.

Kuroo pouted. Honest to God _pouted_. Takeru didn't want to see that ever again. Grown up men shouldn't ever do that. Unless they were cute. Like…

"Why won't you ever call me 'senpai'?" Kuroo asked childishly. Takeru raised an eyebrow and tapped the floor with his right foot impatiently. "Alright, alright. I'm not trying to recruit you – seriously!" He added at Takeru's incredulous snort. "I just wanted to invite my cute little kouhai to a party at Bokuto's… Fujiwara! Hey, Fujiwara! Listen!"

"Not interested." He stated, walking away once more.

"But!"

"Don't care. I won't go."

"But!"

"I said no, Kuroo-san."

"M-University students are invited."

That made Takeru clamp his mouth shut and sharply turn around again. Kuroo's smug face irked him, but he didn't comment. Instead, he waited for the other to gloat and keep talking.

"I _knew_ that would call your attention. Ha! Bokuto owes me a meal!" He cried in victory. Takeru coughed pointedly and Kuroo smirked. "Yes, yes. As I was telling you before you so rudely decided to walk away and ignore your poor, amazing and helpful senpai… "

Talking with Kuroo and trying to get any useful information from him always made Takeru feel as if he were pulling teeth. After ten more minutes of idle chatter and strange comments that were probably full of innuendos that went right over Takeru's head, he finally got the date and location.

He thanked the senpai and beat a hasty retreat. (His weekly quota of Kuroo-san had been more than fulfilled, and if he was going to have to endure his company for three or more hours next Saturday, he needed to get away _right now_. With a little bit of luck, the man would be too preoccupied with the Kenma-san Takeru had heard so much about to try to annoy Takeru to death. Hopefully.)

A text arrived and he stopped beneath the maple tree in campus, taking out his smart phone. He smiled at the screen picture, as he did every time he looked at it, and read the new mail.

 _[14:25 – Riku:] Miss u!_ o(╥﹏╥)o

Takeru chuckled at the emoticon and then smiled gently, typing an answer quickly.

[14:27 – Takeru:] I know. Me too. U going to T's party saturday?

 _[14:27 – Riku:] PARTY w/T?! R u going? Please say yesss!_ (/'o')/

[14:28 – Takeru:] Only if you do.

 _[14:29 – Riku:] R u stupid? Duh. -_ _-

 _[14:29 – Riku:] Love u. See u saturday_ (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Covering his besotted smile with his left hand, Takeru sent a _love you more_ , and then promptly blushed. He still flustered easily when stating how he felt in writing. He wasn't sure why he had so m any problems with putting it down when saying it aloud never caused him so much embarrassment. ( I t was curious, too, that for his boyfriend it was _exactly_ the opposite.)

His boyfriend.

Every time he so much as thought the word, a warm giddy feeling bubbled up in his chest. It didn't matter that they had been going out for seven months already, it hadn't lost its magic.

For almost three whole years they had been dancing around each other, completely oblivious to the fact that the other returned their feelings. It was just them, though. Apparently, they had been so obvious that literally everyone in school and their mothers knew about it, and also knew to keep the hell away from them for fear of repercussions.

When they finally got together, Kohinata-senpai cried out in sheer relief and informed them of the unspoken rule. Suffice it to say, they finally understood why neither of them had ever been asked out after the time at the end of their first year when Takeru glared daggers to that one girl who dared confess to Riku.

God, that had been so ridiculously embarrassing! Just remembering about it caused Takeru to groan and chuckle at the same time, reluctantly amused at their younger selves expense.

They kissed for the very first time the day Riku had taken the photo Takeru had as wallpaper. They had just won their last race as high schoolers, and were clad in their much loved uniforms. He himself looked startled, looking over his shoulder at Riku's brightly smiling face. The picture evoked so many feelings and memories that Takeru didn't believe he would ever change it. (Not until some other was taken that represented so many of Takeru's most treasured memories, at least.)

What he told Riku in his text was true, he missed him something fierce. Since entering college, they hadn't been able to see each other as much as they were accustomed to. The fact was that Takeru was still in Tokyo, while Riku was studying in Miyagi and it was not possible to travel back and forth regularly. It had been a month since the last time they met in person, and the absence of touch and closeness was making itself known.

Takeru missed the feeling of Riku's lips on his.

He was really looking forwards to Saturday.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :)

Remember to leave your comments ~ They're always appreciated! :3


End file.
